


Chandeliers of Hope

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Background Relationships, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Dean Winchester Has Feelings For Castiel, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Marijuana, Minor Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Minor Meg Masters/Gabriel, Mistletoe, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: "You seriously Christmas themed our D&D game?" Dean rolled his eyes in disbelief.Charlie walked over and patted Dean on the cheek before taking some of the candlesticks out of Cas' arms. "Of course, I did. You said to write what I wanted, I wrote tonight's campaign. It's a one-shot, and it's going to be a lot of fun, I promise.""Gonna hold you to that, Red." Dean pointed at her accusingly before looking and smiling at Cas. "And I'm going to hold you as an accomplice.""That's not fair. I'm literally being held at gunpoint to help with this." Cas winked before following Charlie and dumping the rest of the candlesticks on one of their sofas."You keep telling yourself that, Cas." Dean looked between his two best friends. "Any requests for snacks tonight?"Charlie tapped her finger against her lips. "Think you could make some of that candied bacon? It would go well with the tavern theme I have going on here.""Cas?" Dean looked at his disheveled best friend, his gaze perhaps lingering too long on Cas' eyes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Chandeliers of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for Storytime #23! And as mentioned last week, this week's Storytime (as well as the 16th and 23rd) are going to double up with NotFunnyDean's 2019 SPN Advent Calendar. This week's theme is Mistletoe Kiss! I had a lot of fun with this one, and I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> xxx
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean trekked into the house, cold and covered in snow. He had finished shoveling just enough of their driveway. It would fit two more cars and a motorcycle (although it may be a little snug) and salted the pathway up to the front door.

"Shut the damn door and take your coat and boots off!" Charlie shouted from the living room. "Don't need you dragging snow through the house!"

Dean rolled his eyes and obliged, not that he hadn't already planned on doing it. He walked into the living room and stood back in surprise. Cas and Charlie had puked Christmas all over their shared home. "Seriously, guys?" Dean pulled at a piece of garland draped from the ceiling. "It's Christmas, not a decorating contest."

Cas walked in with some cheap electric candlesticks. "I already tried to talk to her, Dean. Can't dissuade her."

"You're helping her." Dean pointed at Cas' arms.

"I promise we need all this decoration." Charlie climbed down the ladder she was on. "It goes along with tonight's game."

"You seriously Christmas themed our D&D game?" Dean rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Charlie walked over and patted Dean on the cheek before taking some of the candlesticks out of Cas' arms. "Of course, I did. You said to write what I wanted, I wrote tonight's campaign. It's a one-shot, and it's going to be a lot of fun, I promise."

"Gonna hold you to that, Red." Dean pointed at her accusingly before looking and smiling at Cas. "And I'm going to hold you as an accomplice." 

"That's not fair. I'm literally being held at gunpoint to help with this." Cas winked before following Charlie and dumping the rest of the candlesticks on one of their sofas.

"You keep telling yourself that, Cas." Dean looked between his two best friends. "Any requests for snacks tonight?"

Charlie tapped her finger against her lips. "Think you could make some of that candied bacon? It would go well with the tavern theme I have going on here."

"Cas?" Dean looked at his disheveled best friend, his gaze perhaps lingering too long on Cas' eyes.

"As long as you make the honey cookies you promised, I'm happy." Cas shrugged before being pulled over to the ladder by Charlie.

"Alright then, I'll check to see all of what we have, and get to work." Dean shot them both a quick salute before heading towards the kitchen.

Dean carefully took stock of the various snacks they had procured for the evening. He counted several bags of chips, dips, some of the god awful spinach bites that needed to be heated up in the oven, and peanut M&Ms. Dean reminded himself to thank Cas for picking those up for him.

He opened the fridge and grabbed out eggs and several packs of bacon, before crossing over to the cupboard where they kept their baking goods. Dean pulled out the brown sugar and items needed for his honey cookies and unceremoniously dropped all the packages onto the counter. He figured if Cas and Charlie were decorating the crap out of the living room, the least he could do was make fancy snacks as well.

While Dean was in the middle of prepping the snacks for their gaming-session-slash-Christmas-party, the first of their friends arrived. From Charlie's shouts, it sounded like Sam and Eileen had walked in the door, and they were getting the same grief for shoes and coats that she had given Dean earlier.

Sam entered the kitchen shortly after the shouts and shook his head at his brother. "Look, I'm glad that the three of you live together, but Charlie was able to fuel an 'I told you so' from Eileen, and Eileen just realized the kind of power that has."

"Imagine if you lived here too." Dean shook his head. "I think Charlie might die from too much testosterone first."

"You're just scared because she knows she'd have more people to join in her teasing about you and Cas." Sam shot a smirk at his older brother.

Dean returned Sam's look with a glower. "What about me and Cas, Sam?"

"Oh, nothing but the fact that you both have your heads so far up your asses." Sam reached over and grabbed one of the cookies that Dean had already made. He took a bite and nodded in confirmation. "Honey cookies. Per usual. I wonder who asked for them."

Dean blushed rapidly. "Shut up, Bitch."

"Make me, Jerk."

Charlie chose that exact moment to walk into the kitchen. "No fighting, boys. At least not until you all are in character." She grabbed a glass and made herself a quick glass of water. Charlie chugged her drink quickly and turned to look at Sam. "Can you go grab the table topper? Dot's going to be here any moment, and you two can set that up."

"Sure thing, Charlie." Sam nodded in confirmation. "Was just confirming a few things with Dean before heading over to see how I could help."

"Well, I already claimed Eileen to help with the tree, and Cas is finishing up putting the candles around the room." Charlie patted Sam's chest before pushing him out of the kitchen. Once Sam was believably out of earshot, Charlie continued. "He's right, you know?"

Dean tilted his head. "Whowhatsit now?"

"We all have eyes. You think you're not obviously pining for Cas, but the rest of us are seriously rooting for you two."

"Jesus, Charlie. They're a type of cookie, not a marriage proposal. What's your favorite cookie? I'll make them quick too."

"You keep telling yourself that, Dean. Also, keep believing denial is just a river in Egypt." She stole two cookies before heading out of the kitchen to leave Dean to his thoughts.

Dean ran his hand down his face and watched as Charlie turned on her heel and marched back out to the living room. He kept an ear out for the rest of the guests. After five minutes and another shout from Charlie, he was entirely unsurprised by the sight of Dorothy and Sam down the hallway before coming back the other way with a table topper.

"Everything ok in here, Dean?" Cas walked in after Sam and Dorothy passed by. "I know we dropped two kinds of time-intensive things on you."

"Yeah, I'm good. Last batch of cookies in the oven and I'm prepping the last tray of bacon now."

Dean took a steadying breath as Cas walked next to him and leaned down to take a look at the bacon roses Dean wrapped up. "Really, Dean?"

"Don't really me, Cas. You and Charlie are busting your ass out there to decorate. This is my contribution." Dean blushed, not entirely sure of the reason.

"You didn't have to do that." Cas flashed a smile at Dean. "Charlie will probably be stoked, though."

 _Oh, yeah._ Dean thought to himself. _That's why._

Luckily for Dean, the timer to the oven went off. Cas took the prerogative and grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out the cookies. "These look and smell fantastic."

"Behind you," Dean warned as he came in behind Cas closely, oh so closely, and slid the last tray of bacon in the oven. He closed the oven and set the timer for the final batch. "Well, they're what you requested. Had to make sure they were just right for you."

Cas smiled at Dean again, and Dean nearly melted on the spot. "Thank you, Dean. They are one of my favorites of yours."

"One of?" Dean raised his eyebrow.

"I love your pie, but I'm not sharing that with anyone but you." Cas winked at Dean, causing Dean's pulse to quicken. "Gabe and Meg should be here soon. Then we can get the game started."

Dean nodded, afraid of the noise and words that would come out of his mouth.

"I'll save you the seat next to me, ok?" Cas grabbed the plate of cookies and a tray of bacon roses before heading back to the living room.

Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Okay, so maybe he had it bad for Castiel Freakin' Novak. It didn't mean that his best friend returned his feelings. He could hope that the winks meant something, or that the smiles were just for him, but he refused to risk what they had to push any further.

He started cleaning up the mess while waiting for the bacon to finish when he heard a loud commotion come from down the hall. Dean paused for a moment and listened to the vociferous voice of Gabe, indicating that he and Meg had arrived. Their adventuring party was complete.

Dean took a moment to take a few calming breaths. Once the timer for the bacon went off, he quickly pulled them out of the oven and let them rest on top of the stove. Dean turned off the heat and took off his apron before heading out to join the rest of his friends and family.

"Dean-O!" Meg called out. "Was wondering if I was going to have to storm in there and drag you out. I thought maybe loudmouth here scared you off."

"He's only going to scare me off if he didn't bring you-know-what." Dean snapped his fingers into guns at Gabe, who pointed at an old fashioned doctor's bag over on the couch. "See, not scared. He's got the shit that calms me."

Gabe laughed. "I'm glad you keep me around for something, Dean-O. Don't want to be kept away from my little brother."

"Dean wouldn't do that," Cas responded before Dean could. "And are you going to start that before Charlie even explains what we're doing in the campaign? I'd like at least one of us to remember what we're supposed to do."

"Thank you, Cas. But today's story is just for fun, and unless something completely amazing happens, I wasn't planning on awarding XP." She was met by a series of groans and complaints. "This is supposed to be a party, not work."

"Yeah, and this adventuring party needs XP!" Sam signed while speaking, keeping Eileen in the loop.

Dean looked across the table and signed at Eileen. "Use your pouty face."

Eileen tugged on Sam's arm and pouted. Sam, in turn, turned on the kicked puppy face. They both looked at Charlie, who looked at Dean. "Screw you, Winchester. Now I need a hit."

Gabe got up from the table and grabbed his bag. "Well, start explaining the campaign, Red, and by the time you're done, I'll have all this set up."

"Since when has Charlie ever written a short campaign?" Dorothy asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"Guys, I'm right here." Charlie huffed. "Fine, you want fast? Your group has been summoned by the lord of a local city. He's requested as many of your finest members as possible, and promised that upon completion of his task, you will each get your own individual reward."

"And XP," Meg quipped.

"I hate you all." Charlie shook her head. "And some XP."

Dean smiled as Cas handed him his character folder. He pulled out the sheet for his Bard, Jensen, and looked over his ability list while Charlie continued.

"We're going to assume you're in the city and waiting for an audience with the lord. He's only going to let two of you in, as any more is a potential security risk. Who all is going in?" Charlie paused as a blunt was passed to her, and she slowly inhaled in. "Gabe's not going in."

"Why not?" Gabriel complained. "Charisma is my highest stat."

Charlie shrugged. "Might need another one of these in a second. You brought the good stuff, and I know I'm going to have to pass it down the line."

The table chuckled, and Sam spoke up. "I say me and Dean go in.”

"Alright, any complaints from the rest of the table?" Charlie looked around the group. "Okay, then. Sam, Dean. Jared and Jensen head into the Lord's library and find him sitting at a large oak desk. He looks wholly dismal and distraught, but he lights up when the two of you enter. 'Are you the members of the Free Will Adventuring Group?' Diplomacy checks, both of you, please."

Their d20s hit the table; Sam rolled a four, Dean a sixteen. Dean looked at his sheet. "Nineteen. Is that enough, Charles?"

"Yep. Introduce yourselves and assure the lord of your skill levels." Charlie took another hit of the blunt before passing it to Dorothy.

Dean cleared his throat. "'Yes, my lord. Allow me to introduce my brother and I. I am Jensen of Lebanon. This tall monstrosity is Sir Jared of Lebanon, Paladin of the Order of Tyr. We received your message and have brought along...'" Dean paused. "Wait, are you playing Felicia too or just the NPCs?"

"Felicia's coming along too. Keep going."

Dean double-counted around the table. "'We have brought along six of our strongest members as well as ourselves.'"

"Nice! The Lord nods his approval, but with a frown. 'You could only spare eight bodies?'" Charlie gestured back to Dean.

"'We collected those who were available. We are in quite high demand, your Lordship.' Is it lordship?" Dean looked around the table and continued. "'But I assure you, we are a strong team that works harder than 25 of your best soldiers.'"

"Dammit, Dean, I swear," Sam spoke up. "You know how Charlie rolls."

Dean shrugged at his brother. "You should have rolled higher."

"He's got a point, Sam." Charlie countered. "Okay then, 'Bold words, from the tongue of a bard. But I will take what I can get. What do you know about our humble city?' I need a knowledge check, please."

"Fuck you, Charlie." Dean took the blunt from Cas and popped in between his lips. He tried not to think about how it was just against Cas' lips as he looked over his paper. "I ain't got shit for this, Sam. I can roll it, but I'm not going to get bonuses." He took a deep drag and handed the blunt off to Meg.

"Will insight be enough, Charlie?" Sam asked, hopefully.

Charlie shook her head. "I didn't realize you had empath skills to know about a place."

"Screw you. Intelligence is my drop stat." Sam grumbled. He looked at Dean and shrugged. "Roll?"

Dean picked up his d20 and held it in front of Cas. "Give it a blow?" Cas rolled his eyes but blew on Dean's hand, causing a shiver to run up Dean's spine. He dropped his die at the same time as Sam.

He rolled an eighteen. Sam, a fourteen. "Either one of those work?" Sam asked.

"It was a 10 to pass. You're both fine." Charlie looked at her notes. "You two know that the city, Sprús Bán, is well known for their winter activities and celebrations. While the major holidays are celebrated across the country, most decorations, trees, foods, etc. come from here."

"It's the fucking North Pole?" Gabe asked.

"White Spruce, ok?" Charlie rolled her eyes. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. The lord is impressed with your knowledge, even if you don't know the tiniest details. 'The reason I have called you to our city today is that we have lost our holiday spirit."

"Are you shitting me?" Dean's eyes widened.

Charlie smiled deviously. "Is that in character?"

"No." Dean slouched back in his chair and was rewarded with Cas' hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"'My lord,'" Sam jumped in. "'If I may ask, what do you mean your Holiday Spirit has been lost?' I can't believe I just had to ask that."

"'We have seven items, gifted from the gods, that make sure that we can provide cheer for their name days, for all holidays.'" Charlie tried to keep a straight face as she read off of her notes. "'Your group is needed to retrieve them.'"

Dean ripped a piece of paper off of his notepad. He wrote a note and passed it to Sam. Sam laughed out loud and quickly folded the paper, putting it into his character's folder. He cleared his throat. "'My lord, would you know the Grinch who stole your holiday?'"

"That's it. I need a beer." Charlie stood up from the table as everyone burst into laughter and walked over to their sliding glass doors, reaching into the snow and grabbing one for herself. "Anyone else? No? Go fuck yourselves."

"Charlie, you're literally having us go after an asshole who stole Christmas." Dean took a new blunt from Meg and took a drag, relaxing deeper into his seat. "I couldn't resist, and clearly, Sam couldn't either."

"I feel like the Lord should be offended, but you're completely right." Charlie sighed and sat back in her seat. "'We have a good idea, but we're not one hundred percent certain. There is a Warlock who was banished from the city. One of the higher magistrates did it, so I do not know the entire reason why. But they swore that they would bring darkness upon our city.'" Charlie giggled. "'They are who I would check out."

"'Sounds like motive to me, brother.'" Sam looked at Dean, who was trying to not giggle. "'Go and tell the others to get ready.'" Sam rolled again, a nineteen. "Twenty-two, Charlie, for persuasion. 'Your lord, if may get the information on where this Warlock is located, we'll be on our way immediately.'"

"While Sam's getting info on the Grinch, I'm gonna head back out and make the info common-knowledge to the rest of the group," Dean added.

"Sounds good." Charlie handed a map to Sam. "'Sir Jared, if you follow that map, it's the Warlock's last know location. Please, bring back our holiday spirit.'"

"Jared's going to bring his fist to his chest and bow, and exit behind Jensen," Sam stated. "And I better find the rest of the group trying to hold it in like we had to in there."

Cas shook his head. "Misha's not going to get that reference."

"Jensen will always be more than happy to explain it to the monk." Meg quipped. "Rachel and Speight will most likely be the ones doubling over in laughter."

"I won't get it." Eileen commiserated with Cas. "Living in the woods with your kin doesn't give you much time to learn about other cultures."

Charlie shushed the group. "Back on track, please. Sam has to share with you guys anyway."

"I share with them what I know." Sam looked at Eileen. "And I make sure Shoshannah gets the joke."

Eileen smiled and signed thank you.

"Rude. Your party is supposed to talk." Charlie shuffled her notes. "What's the plan then?"

Sam looked around the table. "According to the map, it's a day's travel. We should all have the staples to make that trip and back. What time of day is it, Charlie?"

"Before Noon."

"Anyone against heading out now?" Sam asked.

No one argued, so Gabe spoke up. "Let's get this party started!"

"Y'all heard the sorcerer, let's go!" Meg shimmied in her seat and took a puff of the blunt before passing it to Dean again. "Finish that one, or pass it to Cas, it's only got like two hits left."

Dean rolled his eyes and took a puff and handed it to Cas. Cas smiled at him, his eyes sparkling, and Dean melted in his seat.

"Okay, then we're going to fast forward, you're about halfway there." Charlie looked around the table. "What's the next sentence, bitches?"

A chorus broke out around the table. "Roll for perception."

Dean, eighteen. Cas, natural twenty. Meg, seventeen. Gabe, fourteen. Sam, eight. Eileen, nineteen. Dorothy, thirteen.

"Sorry, Sam, you don't notice shit. Dot, Gabe, something's raising your hackles. Meg, Dean, and Eileen, you know that there's someone following you." Charlie looked at Cas. "Do you want a surprise attack round, or are you going to tell your party members first?"

Cas' lips curled up into a devious grin. "Surprise attack round."

"You got it." Charlie handed him a piece of paper. "Roll for attack."

The d20 hit the table. Sixteen. "With modifiers, that's a twenty..." Cas looked at his notes. "Surprise adds one, right?" Charlie nodded, and Cas counted on his fingers. "Twenty-seven."

"Not even going to roll to save. Guys, how are you standing? Cas, which one are you hitting with your damage? Then roll and double it."

The group placed themselves in traveling positions, and Cas circled the one he was attacking, returning the paper to Charlie. 

Cas rolled three d6s: Six, Four, Three. "Thirteen, plus my modifier, is twenty. Double it, forty."

"Goddammit." Charlie loudly scratched out something on her paper. "Fucking coup de grace. You almost had it completely."

"That's my Cas," Dean stated before stammering and backtracking. "Our Cas. Our awesome, loyal, monk. Misha. Yeah." He looked briefly at Sam, who shot him a bitchface.

"Yeah, okay, Dean." Charlie grabbed a d20. "Roll for initiative. All enemies are going on... six. Well then, so help me if any of you pull what Cas just did, you all are fired."

Eight d20s hit the table. Dean, nine. Cas, ten. Meg, two. Gabe, nineteen. Sam, fifteen. Eileen, sixteen. Dorothy, fourteen. Charlie, eighteen.

"Y'all suck." Gabe rolled his eyes. "The squishies rolled the highest."

"I rolled a two, babe." Meg pouted. "But, as a free action, upon seeing Cas' attack, I go stealth.”

"Where the fuck you gonna hide, Meg?" Charlie shook her head. "Roll for it."

"Seven?"

"Yeah. Thank you. Next?" Charlie looked around the table, settling her eyes on Eileen, signing to her. "You going to shift as a free action?"

Eileen shook her head no.

"Okay, then. You're up first, Gabe. The enemies are skeletons. Cas took out a ranged one that was here." She laid the marker for a dead enemy down, then laid out the still-living ones. "You have eight more to knock down, three ranged, four melee, one spellcaster."

"You couldn't go for the spell caster, Cas?" Gabe glared at his younger brother.

"Nope." Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder, causing Dean to tense up slightly before relaxing. Cas looked up at Dean and smiled.

Dean lost himself in Cas' smile and imagined kissing the lips of his best friend, imagined that they could cuddle on the couch like that, a million thoughts of what more he could have with Cas ran through his head.

"Earth to Cas," Charlie called out, snapping Dean, and apparently Cas, out of some sort of reverie. "It's your turn hot stuff. Stop staring at Dean, as pretty as his eyes are."

Cas shot up and cleared his throat. "Sorry. Where are we at?"

She pointed to the map. "There's only one left. Gabe used one of his prepared spells and killed all but two who weren't in the AOE zone. Eileen and Sam cleaned up two. I buffed you all."

"Right, um." Cas spared a look at Dean then looked back at the table, grabbing his figurine. He counted the squares he could move. "I'm going to move here and use my Quivering Palm ability and attack twice." Cas grabbed his d20 and rolled. Nineteen. He rolled again. Fourteen. "Alright, if I add my modifier–"

Charlie shook her head and interrupted. "Nope, it's dead. Kaput. You killed it. Assholes."

"Was that supposed to take longer, Charlie?" Meg asked. "Cause I feel highly unsatisfied."

"Blame your boyfriend, ok? Jesus. I should have upped their HP. But no, I figured this was for fun." Charlie started to mutter under her breath. 

"Can I loot them, since they're all dead?" Meg waggled her eyebrows.

Charlie squinted. "They're skeletons."

"Never know when you could use a finger bone."

"Fine, you grab a hand off of one the skeletons."

Dean heard Cas chuckle at the interaction as he laid his head back on Dean's shoulder. Cas spoke quietly so only Dean could hear, "Is this okay? I'm sorry I didn't ask before."

"Yeah, Cas, it's fine." Dean smiled, unsure if Cas could see it.

"Alright then," Charlie cut off any more commentary from Meg. "Do you guys want to rest, or keep on trekking?"

"I still have several spells prepared, so I'm good to go," Gabe commented. "Did either one of you blow a large spell?" He signed and spoke to make sure both Sam and Eileen understood.

"Nope, encounter attack. It'll reset between fights." Sam commented, and Eileen nodded in agreement.

"Let's keep on moving then, Charles. Speight's on a roll and wants to kill baddies." Gabe spun his fingers around, indicating to keep moving.

Charlie shook her head slightly and whispered to Dorothy, who got up from the table and headed towards the sliding door. "Dot's grabbing me a beer. If you ask nicely, she might bring you one back too if you need a fresh one." Charlie ran her fingers through her hair. "Alright, so you guys arrive at the dilapidated fortress where the Warlock was last seen. Roll for perception or investigation."

Eileen, Cas, and Meg rolled eleven, a natural one, and five, respectively. Sam, Dean, Gabe, and Dorothy rolled eleven, three, nine, and a natural one, apiece.

"Are you all serious?" Charlie shook her head and looked at Dorothy. "I'm sorry, babe."

"Shit rolls happen. Rather get them out now than during a boss fight." Dorothy shrugged and took a pull of her beer.

"Nope, you and Cas are going to hate me. Both of you can roll acrobatics to save against fall damage."

Cas groaned and sat back up straight, grabbing his d20. Eight. Dorothy rolled a nineteen.

"Like I said, Red, I roll best when it matters." Dorothy sat back in her chair. "Sorry, Cas."

"Can I roll to have Jensen grab Misha?" Dean asked. "I have acrobatics too." Dean's question caused Cas to look back and smile at Dean.

"Hmm. You are close enough to Cas on the map. Roll for perception again. Beat a ten."

Dean rolled a twelve.

"Nice, you notice the ground giving out under him. Beat a fifteen, and you save him."

Dean rolled a seventeen. "Suck it, Charlie."

"Yeah, I hope you didn't blow your load saving your boyfriend." Charlie crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, no one falls into the pit. No side quest. Fuckers."

"Why do I get the feeling that we're doing so good, we're not going to get XP anyway?" Sam asked, a smirk on his face.

Charlie shook her head rapidly. "You guys are testing me. Since those who rolled below a ten saw Misha and Tilo start to fall, they're spared any issues. Eileen and Sam, you two see an entrance to the side."

"To the entrance, then?" Cas asked, slouching back in his chair.

Dean took the opportunity to rest his head on Cas' shoulder. Fair was fair, right? Then Cas rested his head against Dean's. Dean wasn't sure how he was still a solid form, with how many times Cas caused him to melt.

"Since when do we take orders from the monk?" Gabe shot a knowing look at his younger sibling.

"Since the Paladin isn't speaking up." Cas looked at Sam, whose face of giddiness turned to an instant bitch face.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted." Sam huffed. "Let's go in and get the seven items back for the city."

Dean settled contently against Cas, silently wondering if the pot and alcohol were to thank for this little bit of a Christmas Wish come true. He set the expectation that his bard to follow the group as they entered the fortress. They traveled through the hallways, investigating rooms and alcoves, searching for the Warlock.

The group finally came in front of a large, ornate, brass door. "Roll for perception, guys."

"Wanna bet the bad guy is in there?" Gabe looked around the table.

"Considering how ornate Charlie stated the door is, everyone would bet that they are," Cas spoke up, his gravelly voice sending an involuntary shiver through Dean's body. "You okay there, Dean?"

Dean looked up. "Never better, Cas." He sat up and grabbed his d20, already missing the warmth that radiated off of Cas. He rolled the die. Five. No one in the group rolled higher than a seven.

"Huh. Okay then. Eileen, you rolled the seven. You know that there is pure evil behind the door. But you don't know what it is." Charlie sighed. "I really hope I didn't just kill you all."

"Well, then since we know that the bad guy is behind the door, I pull it open." Sam let out a heavy sigh.

"Do you all walk in?" Charlie asked. When they all nodded or spoke in confirmation, she shut her eyes tightly. "Roll to save against sleeping."

"Fucker, you did that cause dwarves aren't immune!" Meg glared at Charlie.

Charlie cringed. "I was kinda hoping someone would beat a ten on that roll. There's a pretty good shot that one of you would have."

Dean, nineteen. Cas, seventeen. Meg, two. Gabe, nine. Sam, three. Eileen, eleven. Dorothy, five. Charlie, three.

"Well, shit. Uh. Dean, Cas, you two do not fall asleep upon entering. Everyone else, you'll get a chance to save after the Warlock starts."

"What happened to those rolls when they matter, Dot?" Cas turned to look at her, mouth curled up in a smug grin.

"Shut up, Cas." Dorothy smiled, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Okay, so since you two are awake." Charlie steered the conversation back on track. "Are you two going to walk in further?"

Dean and Cas nodded, and Charlie continued. "At the back of the hall, you see a throne on a dais. In the throne sits an elegantly dressed woman. She is sitting with her legs over one arm and her back against the other. In her hands, she holds a long wooden staff with a bright purple crystal floating at one end, presumably the top." Charlie watched for a reaction, not receiving one, and continued. "She looks at the two of you lazily, as though you are nothing, despite the fact you two did not succumb to her sleeping spell. She speaks. 'Well, hello, darlings. 'Tis not often that we receive guests in this part of the forest.' Roll for your choice of interaction, boys."

Cas looked at Dean and shrugged. "I've got nothing, Dean. I'm still a negative modifier in Charisma. You can roll, and I'll roll for support if you need it."

"Guess I'll roll for performance?" He looked at Charlie, "Here goes nothing. 'My lady, I come from the city a day south of here. They speak of a great evil that has stolen their sacred trinkets. I believe they may be mistaken, as I sense no evil here.'"

Dean rolled his d20. Eighteen. "Suck it again, Charlie."

"Not so fast, Dean. The Warlock stands up from her throne and walks to the edge of the dais. 'Do you honestly believe you flatter me? Do you think I did not know why you have come? You are right in that you sense no evil, but I am enraged.'"

"Can we roll to save yet? Dean's gonna get us killed." Gabe interrupted.

"Nope, not yet," Charlie responded, before returning back to character. "'Have you been sent to kill me as well?'”

"'No one said anything about killing, Jensen.'" Cas spoke up in character for the first time the entire game. "'I would not have come if we were told to kill an innocent.'"

"Cas, roll for deception." Charlie rolled her eyes. Cas complied, rolling an eighteen. "What's your modifier?"

"Negative one." 

"Seventeen wins. Fuck. She believes you." Charlie scribbled down a note while Dean and Cas high-fived. Charlie slipped back into character. "'So if you are not here to kill me, what are you here to do?'"

Dean looked around the table. All eyes were on him. "'To retrieve the missing items, my lady. I do not believe you have stolen them. They are seven trinkets of great importance and great power.'" Dean rolled. Nine.

"What's your modifier, Dean?"

He traced his finger over his paper. "Plus four, plus three, and plus two from a trinket. Nine, so eighteen total."

Charlie glared at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope." He offered his character sheet, which she took. Charlie looked at the pages and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dammit, you two. 'I do have the trinkets, although I did not steal them. They were delivered to me as a gift.'"

"'My lady, perhaps if we could retrieve the trinkets, and return them to the city, along with our awakened friends, we could speak good of you, how you protected them and willingly returned them.'"

"Deception test, and so help me, Dean, if you roll well." Charlie braced herself.

Dean offered the d20 to Cas, who blew on it again. Dean rolled it in his palm before letting it roll off of his hand and onto the table. Time seemed to still as it teetered and tottered around before landing with a natural twenty face up.

The whole table cheered, jumping up in excitement as Charlie slouched back into her chair. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and hugged him tightly. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and returned the hug.

The pair pulled back slightly, and Dean's eyes flickered from Cas' eyes to his mouth and back again before they were interrupted by a cough from Charlie. "If you two are done..."

Cas and Dean quickly separated, before sitting back down in their respective seats. A flush ran up the back of Dean's neck, and his ears were pounding from a combination of excitement and the fact that Cas had held him in a tight hug.

"Alright, then. Where were we?" Charlie cleared her throat and glared at Dean. "'You mean that, don't you?' The Warlock slams her staff against the floor, and you can feel rejuvenating magic run through the room. You can hear your friends behind you start to stir."

"I'm going to move back to check on them," Cas stated. "To make sure they're okay and to keep them from attacking the Warlock."

"Whatever. You asshats won. Killed my hopes and ambitions. The Warlock conjures a box out of air. 'You will find all seven trinkets inside and intact. I am not lying when I say that it was delivered here. The skeletons you killed on the way? Those were the men who made the delivery.' The Warlock turns away from you, Dean, and steps back up to her throne. ''Twas not my wish to harm them either. Men are either common or have common sense, never both. I'm glad you thought with your upper brain.'"

"'No offense, my lady, for your beauty is quite apparent. But it's not you who holds my eye.'" Dean responded in character.

Charlie smiled knowingly but replied in character. "The Warlock looks past you and rests her eyes on Misha. 'So I have gathered. You may go, but do not feel obligated to speak of my innocence. I doubt it will lift my exile.'"

"Really, Red?" Dean shook his head. "'Doesn't mean we won't try. Fare thee well, my Lady.' Jensen bows towards the warlock and heads back to the rest of the party."

"Alright, guys, any of you want to try and kill the Warlock?" Charlie asked the group. "Y'all were asleep. You lawful good guys?" She eyed up Sam and Eileen.

"I think we're good, Charlie. Just admit that Dean-O got you good." Gabe sat back in his chair.

Charlie pouted. "Fine. You guys start to head back, do you want to check the skeletons you destroyed?"

"Actually, yes, if the rest of the party doesn't mind." Dean around the table and everyone agreed to do it. "What do you want us to roll?"

"Wait, you let me loot them earlier." Meg cut in.

"Yeah, you were looking for loot, now you're examining them. This is totally not me retconning." Charlie's comment got a laugh from everyone at the table. "If you want to examine, roll for insight or investigation." Charlie got up from the table and headed back towards the bedrooms. "I'll be right back."

Those who rolled for insight, Eileen, Cas, Sam, and Dorothy rolled nine, a natural 1, eleven, and fourteen, respectively. Gabe and Dean, who rolled for investigation, rolled a twelve and a fifteen.

Charlie re-entered with a gift bag and looked at their rolls. "Damn Cas, you need some new dice. You trip over one of the bones and fall down. Sam, Dot, Gabe, and Dean, you each realize that the symbol on the skeletons' tabards is that of the magistrate judges. One of you can grab one and bring it back with you."

"My character helps Misha back to his feet," Dean spoke up. "Cause he's being nice. I swear."

"Yeah, okay, Dean." Charlie starts pulling out wrapped presents out of the bag. "You all return to the Lord of Sprús Bán and hand over the trinkets and the tabard of one of the skeletons. Dean, do you recount what the Warlock told you?"

"Yep." He grabbed his d20, knowing what was coming next. "Persuasion?" He rolled the die, landing another natural 20. "Well, shit."

"Well, shit, indeed." Charlie agreed. "The Lord is flabbergasted, and immediately calls for the magistrate who exiled the Warlock to be called before him. He promises to give her a full pardon, and allow her to come back to town if she wishes.

"As your reward," Charlie continued, "The Lord claps, and has one of his servants bring forth a package for each of you." Charlie looked at each gift and started handing them around the table. "Merry Christmas, bitches!"

Dean slowly opened his present. In the small gift bag, he found a note in Charlie's meticulous handwriting. _Now use it, dumbass._ He set the letter down and pulled the last piece of tissue paper out. He looked in the bag and blushed, before staring at Charlie in shock.

Charlie winked at him before looking back at the rest of the group. "I hope you all like your presents. And you all get one XP point. Except for Dean and Cas. They get two."

The group got up and pulled Charlie into a group hug, before grabbing food to munch on and lounging around on the sofas, turning on the TV and putting on Christmas movies.

Dean smiled as his little makeshift family got comfortable. Once they were settled, he headed back to his room and sat on his bed with Charlie's gift in his lap. He opened the bag and looked back in, completely confused by what she wanted him to use it for.

"Dean?" Cas knocked on the door frame and called to him, questioningly. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He set the gift bag on his nightstand. "What's up?"

"You're back here and not out there with us. Is something the matter?" Cas entered Dean's room, and suddenly the room felt too small, too warm, too everything.

Dean shook his head. "Nah. Just wanted a second." Dean paused before looking at Cas. "Can I ask what Charlie got you?"

"Sure." Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out a jar of honey. "It's that really fancy stuff from the farmer's market." Cas tilted his head. "Why, what did she get you?"

"Um..."

"Did Charlie prank gift you? Want me to go yell at her?" Cas smiled and walked to the foot of Dean's bed. Dean's heart pounded faster, and he watched in admiration as his best friend, the man he had been pining after for years, came closer to him. 

Realization hit Dean and knocked the air out of him. He stood up and grabbed the bag, walked over to Cas, and stuck his hand inside. Dean swallowed hard as he slowly pulled his hand out, exposing a sprig of Mistletoe that he held up over their heads.

Cas' looked up, and his mouth settled into a soft smile. "Huh, look at that. Mistletoe." Cas stepped in closer, tossing his honey jar onto Dean's bed. He rested his hands on Dean's hips. "Look at me, Dean." He waited until Dean locked eyes with him. Cas leaned forward, his lips finding Dean's and softly pressing them together in a chaste kiss.

Dean whimpered at softness and briefness of the kiss, and chased after Cas, tossing the mistletoe to the side and wrapping his arms around Cas' neck. Dean crashed their lips together, pouring forth the feelings and hopes he had for what he and Cas could be, hoping that Cas could feel every ounce of love he gave.

They parted for air, softly resting their foreheads together, holding each other in their tender embrace. "I can't go back, Cas. Not after that, not knowing what this feels like. What today felt like." Dean stole another brief kiss. "I love you, Cas. I have for a long time, I just didn't want to mess us up. Didn't want to give you a reason to run and lose you."

"You won't ever lose me, Dean." Cas let go with one of his hands and reached up to cup Dean's cheek. "You mean too much to me." He leaned in and kissed Dean again, returning the love, the passion, the hope that Dean felt. Cas pulled back, smiling. "Shall we go let Charlie know that her gift was perfect?"

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note - all the roles that you see in the story? They were done while writing the story. So I actually wrote a mini-campaign for the story.
> 
> So, just in case you missed it (or I didn't specify, in most cases of race), here's each character's D&D Character's race, class, alignment, and name:
> 
> Dean - Human - Bard - Chaotic Neutral - Jensen  
> Cas - Changling - Monk - Neutral Good - Misha  
> Charlie - Elf - DM/Cleric - Chaotic Lawful - Felicia  
> Sam - Human - Paladin - Lawful Good - Jared  
> Eileen - Half-Elf - Druid - Lawful Good - Shoshannah  
> Dorothy - Halfling - Ranger - Lawful Neutral - Tilo  
> Meg - Dwarf - Rogue -Chaotic Neutral - Rachel  
> Gabriel - Changling - Sorcerer - Chaotic Good - Speight
> 
> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
